Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Commercial data centers may be implemented as a Clos-connected network. A typical Clos-connected network may be implemented as a multi-layer network architecture, such as a two-layer network architecture or a three-layer network architecture. For example, a three-layer network architecture may be arranged as an upside-down tree, where a core layer forms a root of the tree, an aggregation layer forms a middle of the tree, and an edge layer forms leaves of the tree. The core layer, the aggregation layer, and the edge layer may include multiple network elements, such as an Ethernet switch.
In a Clos-connected network, traffic between neighboring network elements within the aggregation layer or within the edge layer may be routed through the network elements in the core layer. As result, the core layer may experience significant congestion, while lower layers, such as the aggregation layer or the edge layer, may have available bandwidth.